Holiday in Your Country
by Iefe06
Summary: Willem berlibur ke Indonesia untuk menemui sahabatnya di Indonesia bernama Kirana dengan tujuan liburan atau tujuan yang lain? Yang tau hanya Willem sendiri. (Pair : NetherFem!Nesia/One-shot)


**Holiday in Your Country**

 **Disclaimber : Axis Powers : Hetalia own to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Pair : NetherFem!Nesia**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Warning : AU! Version, One-shot, Fem!Nesia, OOC, Humor-Garing, Typo, Romance-gagal, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **\- "** _..._ **" = Bahasa Indonesia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, 25 Oktober 20XX-_

Cukup jenuh menunggu laki-laki itu, dia belum muncul juga dari tadi. Teman kuliahnya sewaktu dirinya kuliah di Belanda itu bilang dia akan datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang, "Ini sudah lewat 20 menit... Di mana si rambut bunga tulip itu, sih?!" bentak gadis berambut hitam yang memiliki kulit sawo matang yang manis dengan kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali mencak-mencak tidak jelas di sini tetapi telah disadari, dia sedang berada di tempat umum. Mau tidak mau, dia urung niat itu.

"Kirana!" seru sebuah suara _barritone_ yang langsung membuat gadis yang diketahui bernama Kirana langsung mencari sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan yang tinggi, kekar, dan rambut pirang kemudaan yang mengingatkan itu adalah bunga tulip.

Dengan cepat, Kirana menghampiri pria itu dengan perempatan di kepalanya yang sudah banyak, "Wah, baru datang sekarang. Ke mana saja, Will?" tanya Kirana dengan nada 'manis'.

"Maaf, Kirana. Tadi, ada masalah teknis saat pendaratan," jawab pria yang bernama Willem atau sering dipanggil dengan Will oleh Kirana dengan santai.

Aura Kirana yang sudah mengguar dengan mengerikan pun mulai mereda dan menghela nafas berat karena ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Willem di sini. Bisa-bisa, ia mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang ada di bandara dan dianggap sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Ahem. Lupakan dua kata yang ada di kalimat terakhir.

Willem pun berdeham untuk membuyarkan lamunan Kirana tadi, "Kirana, sekarang, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Willem yang masih memasang tampang datarnya dan Kirana langsung mendengus kesal sambil menjawab dengan ketus, "Kau sudah memesan hotel di Jakarta belum? Kita ke sana dulu untuk menaruh barang-barangmu."

"Oh, sudah. Jadi, kita langsung ke situ?"

"Benar dan setelah itu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan!"

Raut wajah Kirana yang awalnya tekuk tadi langsung sumringah dan tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang ada di Jakarta. Willem yang sudah lama tidak bertemu temannya ini langsung tersenyum kecil karena raut itu adalah raut yang dia rindukan dari sosok gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di hotel di mana Willem akan menginap, Kirana menunggu di _lobby_ hotel sambil senyam-senyum sendiri karena ia ingin sekali menunjukkan tempat-tempat terbaik di Jakarta kepada si rambut bunga tulip itu. Sekaligus melepaskan rasa rindu dengan Willem.

Sekali lagi, lupakan kalimat terakhir itu.

" _Ah, aku tidak menyangka Willem bisa datang ke sini..._ " gumam Kirana sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang sudah dihiasi dengan rona merah.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada yang memegang pundak kirinya, "Kirana, kita mau ke mana sekarang?" tanya Willem yang sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Kota Tua?" ajak Kirana yang langsung _to the point_ dan Willem pun berpikir sebentar dengan ajakkan Kirana lalu mengangguk setuju dengan ajakkan Kirana, "Sip! Kalau begitu, kita langsung ke Kota Tua sebelum hari larut!" seru Kirana dengan semangat '45 lalu dia meninggalkan Willem dengan cepat.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau Willem langsung tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Kirana yang begitu semangat sambil bergumam, "Kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu... Dasar..."

"Will! Ngapain di sana?! Mau jadi patung?!"

"Yah... Walaupun kadang membuatku jengkel..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kirana baru ingat kalau Kota Tua merupakan tempat yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung kecuali hari-hari tertentu. Dia juga baru ingat lagi kalau Willem tidak begitu menyukai tempat yang begitu ramai karena katanya itu bisa membuat kepalanya menjadi pening.

Sekarang, dia tidak mau melihat Willem dan ingin langsung kabur dari tempat ini.

"Kirana."

DEG!

"Iya?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kirana pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke Willem yang sekarang sedang menjadi dingin auranya tetapi itu di luar dugaannya...

"Boleh juga tempat ini walaupun ramai, tetapi aku masih memakluminya."

Helaan nafas lega pun langsung keluar diikuti dengan perasaan lega yang keluar dan ngerinya yang ikut menghilang. Willem yang melihatnya hanya menatap bingung, "Kirana, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Sekarang, kita keliling dulu untuk _refreshing?_ Soalnya, kau pasti lelah dengan pekerjaanmu yang ada di Belanda dan sekarang waktunya untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu agar kau bisa semangat untuk bekerja," oceh Kirana kepada Willem yang hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya karena dia tidak bisa membantah dengan gadis yang keras kepala ini.

Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol dan yang membuka topik duluan adalah Kirana, "Willem, kenapa kau datang ke Indonesia sendirian?" tanya Kirana sambil memandangi kedua manik hijau Willem.

"Bella dan Hans(1) sedang sibuk dengan kuliah mereka, terutama Bella yang sudah mau lulus," jawab Willem sambil mengingat kedua adiknya yang menjengkelkan itu.

Kirana mengangguk mengerti sambil berkata, "Padahal, aku kangen dengan Bella dan Hans..."

"Katanya, dia bakal ke sini kalau ia sudah lulus," balas Willem yang langsung membuat Kirana menoleh ke dirinya, "Oh, iya? Nanti, aku bakal ajak dia ke mall-mall di sini!" seru Kirana dengan semangat dan rasa tidak sabarnya pun muncul kembali karena dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah mereka berkeliling dan tidak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang atau lebih tepatnya sudah lewat dari pukul 12 siang, "Will, kau mau makan siang?" tanya Kirana kepada Willem yang dari tadi melamun sambil memandang lurus ke depan dan tidak ada jawaban dari Willem sampai Kirana pun memukul pelan pundaknya yang sukses membuat Willem sedikit tersentak, "Oh, maaf. Tadi, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Willem sambil memandang ke Kirana.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Pekerjaanmu? Atau..." Kirana terdiam sebentar dan entah mengapa membuat tenggorokkannya sedikit tersekat, "... Pacarmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan semua yang kau sebut."

" _Syukur lah..._ " gumam Kirana sambil menghela nafas lega dan Willem hanya menatap bingung ke Kirana dengan yang digumam oleh Kirana karena kendala bahasa.

Dengan cepat, Kirana pun mengalihkan topik yang sempat membuat mereka canggung, "Aku tau di mana tempat makan yang enak dan sehabis ini, kita ke Pantai Ancol, bagaimana?" Untuk sekali lagi, Willem hanya bisa mengangguk dengan ajakkan Kirana agar temannya ini bisa senang.

Lagi pula, dia juga sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk nanti sore dan semoga berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia menyesal menerima ajakkan Kirana untuk makan di tempat makan rekomendasi Kirana tadi karena tempat makan itu penuh dengan makanan pedas dan dia tidak suka pedas. Ayo lah, dia bukan lidah orang-orang sini yang kuat makan sepuluh cabe rawit.

Kali ini, dia lebih memilih makan ikan _Herring_ (2) yang ditelan langsung secara bulat-bulat itu.

"Will, kau mau air putih lagi?" tanya Kirana sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih yang sudah kedua kalinya ia beli.

Dengan cepat, Willem mengambil botol air putih lagi dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan, Kirana hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati karena ia lupa (lagi) kalau Willem tidak menyukai makanan pedas.

Saat ini, mereka sudah berada di Pantai Ancol dan sekarang, mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua di sebuah tempat duduk sambil menenangkan Willem yang kepedasan itu. Kirana ingin sekali tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Willem kepedasan tetapi dia urung niat itu karena itu merupakan tindakkan sedikit jahat juga untuk Willem.

"Will, kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kirana dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Lumayan..." jawab Willem yang sudah lebih baik daripada yang tadi dan membuat Kirana menghela nafas lega, "Maaf, ya... Aku lupa kalau kamu tidak suka pedas..." ujar Kirana dengan perasaan bersalah dan tidak berani melihat wajah Willem sampai tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan besar yang menepuk pucuk kepalanya dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu juga," balas Willem sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Kirana pun langsung memerah dan ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya.

"Kirana," panggil Willem dengan nada yang membuat Kirana semakin memerah wajahnya, " _Iya, Will?_ " balas Kirana yang refleks dengan bahasa Indonesia dan tiba-tiba, Willem menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Kirana sambil memandang sepasang manik coklat milik gadis di hadapannya yang menurutnya indah itu.

Entah mengapa, degup jantung mereka berdua semakin kencang ditambah dengan suasana sunyi di pantai yang tidak ada orang selain mereka sendiri.

Willem terdiam sebentar sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan, "... Sebenarnya, aku ke sini ada tujuan lain... _Ik hou van je..._ " Kirana yang mengerti bahasa itu langsung semakin memerah wajahnya, " _Wil je mijn minaar?_ "

 _Gila, ini mimpi atau bukan, sih?!_ jerit Kirana dalam hati yang tidak kuasa menahan dirinya dan dengan malu-malu, Kirana pun mengangguk.

Helaan nafas lega pun keluar dari mulut Willem dan berkata, "Untung saja, aku jadi tidak menyesal datang jauh-jauh dari Belanda hanya untuk ini. Kalau tidak, aku menyiakan waktuku."

Seketika perempatan muncul di kepala Kirana setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Willem, "Jadi, kau ke sini dengan tidak niat?" tanya Kirana dengan cemberut dan nada intimidasi. Willem yang melihat ekspresi Kirana yang begitu lucu menurutnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli dan mengusap pucuk kepala Kirana, "Tidak juga, aku ke sini untuk menikmati liburanku dan bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak usah menggodaku, _bunny-freak,_ " ketus Kirana yang masih cemberut dan perempatan pun juga muncul di kepala Willem, "Hei, bisakah jangan memanggilku seperti itu, tukang makan pedas," balas Willem yang tidak kalah ketusnya dengan Kirana dan terjadi adu mulut diantara mereka.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung yang tidak tau apa-apa karena mereka adu mulut dengan Bahasa Belanda dan Kirana yang peka langsung menyadarinya, "Udah! Kita berhenti! Mereka semua melihat ke arah kita!" jerit Kirana dengan kesal.

Willem pun juga berhenti berdebat dan berkata, "Ya sudah, kau duluan yang mulai dan..." Willem menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kirana, "... Kita lebih baik menikmati suasana pantai..."

Badan Kirana langsung menegang tetapi lama kelamaan, dia semakin rileks dan membiarkan pria di sebelahnya menikmati sandarannya itu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa nyaman dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya ini.

Sepertinya, Willem datang ke negaranya mempunyai dua tujuan yaitu liburan di sini dan... Memberikan sebuah kejutan kecil yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Wah, author akhirnya buat fanfic untuk pair ini walaupun hanya one-shot... Author buat cerita ini di sekolah dan pas pelajaran kosong, tetapi mohon jangan ditiru, ya! Baik, ini note untuk di atas!**

 **(1) Hans itu adalah human name untuk Luxemborg yang author buat sendiri karena ide yang mempet ini. Nama lengkapnya adalah Hans Van Rijk.**

 **(2) Ikan Herring adalah ikan dari Belanda yang cukup besar dan biasanya dimakan secara bulat-bulat tanpa dipotong terlebih dahulu. Jadi, kalian bayangkan ikan yang masih utuh masuk ke dalam mulut kalian. Itu menyeramkan.**

 **Untuk bahasa Belanda, silahkan kalian tebak-tebak sendiri~! Karena author begitu malas mencantum artinya /heh.**

 **Sekian dari Author dan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read and Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Di ruang makan, "Apa?! Kalian nggak mau ikut aku ke Indonesia besok?! Maksudnya, masa aku datang ke sana sendiri dan kalian datang lusa nanti!" seru Willem dengan kesal ketika mendengar kedua adiknya tidak ikut ke Indonesia besok dan lebih memutuskan untuk datang lusa nanti.

Bella pun langsung dengan cepat memberitahukan alasannya, "Kami sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk kakak. Jadi, kakak lebih baik jangan membentak kami seperti itu. Lagian, kakak bukannya mau jalan berdua dengan Kirana?" tanya Bella sambil tersenyum 'penuh arti' kepada Willem yang langsung jengkel sendiri.

"Lagian, kami besok juga ada urusan di tempat kuliah kami," bela Hans yang juga sama dengan sang kakak perempuan.

Willem tidak bisa membantah kedua adikknya dan langsung berjalan ke kamar, "Tau lah! Aku mau memberi makan kelinciku!"

Beberapa menit setelah Willem meninggalkan ruang makan, " _Yes!_ Kita berhasil!" seru Bella dan Hans bersamaan sambil melakukan _high five_.

"Semoga rencana kita berhasil, kak!" seru Hans dengan mantap.

"Iya, aku juga berharap seperti itu," balas Bella sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

Sedangkan di halaman belakang, "Yah... Seenggaknya, mereka tidak akan menggangguku nanti..." gumam Willem sambil mengelus kelicin putihnya dengan lembut.


End file.
